When a person becomes old or falls to a disease, phenomenon such that his/her hair turns gray, gets thin, or losing hair resulting a number of whole hair number decrease happen. Moreover, the person sometimes partially loses the hair due to a variety of diseases including alopecia areata. Also, it is well known that such these cause not only hair aging but also skin aging such as freckle and wrinkle progress. Such skin aging is may developed not only by aging but also other factors such as sunburn and the like.
In particular, the person's hair thins or thins out so that his/her skin of head is shown, when thick hair does not grow at the area from which the hair thins out. Especially, it is conspicuous that the hair is thinning or thins out, when the hair color is dark.
In those cases, since it is very difficult to promote the hair growth having the same thickness as that thinned out, a wig is used. The wig is broadly classified into a reusable type for wearing on the head so as to cover the whole head, and the disposable type comprising a base sheet with flocking materials and adhesion layer for adhering the base sheet on the scalp (hereinafter, it is often referred to as “hairpiece”)(see the patent document 1).
It is important that an unnatural feeling in appearance is not given when the disposable type is used. Therefore, the disposable type requires a good fitness on the scalp. Currently, the hairpiece comprising a base sheet composed of a ultra-thin sheet, a flocking material to be flocked in the base sheet and an adhesive layer provided on a back surface of the sheet has been proposed (see the patent document 2, it is referred to as the “prior art 1”).
Also, a disposable hairpiece withstanding relatively long-term use is proposed, wherein the adhesiveness of the adhesion layer of the hairpiece is kept relatively low and reusable members and the disposable members being composed of the hairpiece are separable (see the patent document 3, it is referred to as the “prior art 2”).
Moreover, the cosmetics containing a variety of components, such as whitening that make freckle inconspicuous, wrinkle ameliorating that ameliorate the wrinkles, and the like, are commercially available (see the non-patent document 1, it is referred to as the “prior art 3”).